Daddy Don't Let Me Go
by Once-Upon-A-Nubby
Summary: This is how I felt the last season in Going Home should have gone before the curse had taken over. Just something I believe should have happened between Emma and Charming.


***This is dedicated to my Storybrooke Drunkies. We may have never agreed on a name but I have always called you guys that. "Not a day goes by that I won't be thinking of you" You may not understand what I'm doing but I will come back because we promised Forever and Always. And I'm sorry for being an abrupt mess. I love you all.***

As the neon green curse blew its winds through the town of Storybrooke, Main, there stood at the edge of town a yellow bug. Not just a yellow bug, Emma Swan's yellow bug. The yellow bug that was a stolen, stolen car. The yellow bug that took us from Boston to Storybrooke. The yellow bug that brought home a family. There it stood on the edge of town silent and still waiting for its moment to roar and leave. Waiting for it to find its new home.

The curse raged and consumed more of the town only the edge of the town where a deadly silence was placed. Gathered around stood 7 men who weren't quite the size of a man, each of them acting upon a particular characteristic and emotion. There stood an older woman with glasses next to a young woman with gorgeous brown hair. The women with brown hair and her eyes swollen; as if she had lost the one she loved. Across from them stood a man kicking at the ground replaying his papa's words. Through the group of a queen, 2 princesses, a prince, and a son, stood a pirate thinking of his new found love. But all were quite cause they were going home, but not the home they wanted to go to anymore.

She pushed her blonde hair out of her face standing next to the yellow bug letting her eyes water. She looked at these people she had uncontrollably had gotten to close with. All her life all she did was build a wall up so that she could never get close to anybody so the goodbye wouldn't be hard. So she would never get hurt. So she would never fell the way she did at the moment. She let out a breath watching it escape her mouth. She bit her lip walking forward to women with a perfect light complexion, dark hair, and red lips. Emma took her thumb and rubbed the women's cheek removing a tear. Emma started into the eyes that she had made a bond she had been looking for all her life, she found her mother.

"Emma…" Snow's voice cracked before Emma rushed into a hug. Emma felt the warmth she had been wanting for ages, warmth that reassured love and protection, but at the time meant, goodbye. As everyone said his or her wishes and farewells to Henry, Emma stood in front of her mother.

As Emma left her mothers reaches she let out a tear stepping in front of the man she never felt more connected to. The man she probably seemed the most alike. The man who Emma had been looking for. The man who would hold her after break ups. The man who would kiss her head before she went to bed. The man she could call dad. The man who's princess she would be. She stood there staring at the eyes she remembered, before he gave her up, for her best chance. The eyes those were red. The face that had tears running down the cheeks. Emma looked up at the man crying and shaking.

"Dad-d-y?"

Charming let out breath grabbing his daughter coddling her in his arms. He held her tight next to his heart, which was shattered into pieces watching his princess cry. He kept his head on top of hers, his strong arms around her small body. There they stood breaking down in each other's arms. Emma pressed her face into his shoulder letting the tears slip form her eyes on to his leather jacket. He closed his eyes and kissed her head.

"I'm right here honey, I've got you. Daddy's got you…" He whispered in her ear. They broke apart, staring into the others broken souls. "Emma…you are a beautiful, talented woman… and you will be an exceptional mother." He said holding her shoulders letting his eyes fog with tears again. He brushed her hair out of her baby pink face. He took his hands cupping her face and used his thumbs to rub her cheeks ridding of the tears.

"Baby girl…" He sniffled. He smiled slightly. "I will always, love you."

Emma's heart froze as she lunged her self into Charming's arms once more. For the first time she wasn't lost, she knew where she had to be. She wouldn't be the lost little girl anymore, if she could stay with them, her parents. But she had to let go, for her and her son's best chance. She slowly escaped his grasp and made her way to the yellow bug. She turned to look at these people she called friends, and family. She smiled getting into the yellow bug, and Henry getting in on the other side. The curse screamed thunder getting closer. Regina took the curse ripping it and undid Peter Pan's curse, the neon smoke becoming a purple fog capturing the last of territory. Emma started the car, taking a moment she looked back them. She began to drive across the town line.

And in their last moments they watched as their savior and their believer drove the yellow car of hope off. The purple fog had arrived to them; it consumed them, their tears, and their stories. Regina stood there last watching as her only love left her. She closed her eyes breathing in the curse. Emma looked back watching the smoke consuming them, in the yellow bug. The last word replaying in her head… the last words before her new memory came in…

**"Baby girl, I will always love you."**


End file.
